Tsunami
The Great Tsunami of San Andreas was an event which occured in the Auto Theft Timeline during 2016 and during the events of Auto Theft Agency Wars, and is the main aspect of the game's second season. History Corrupt FIB agent Steve Haines had a plan to destroy the state of San Andreas to receive compensation from the US government in order to pocket the money and flee. His plan was very elaborate, and was in planning for three years, beginning in 2013. The chosen method of destruction was a tsunami, and the three years were spent developing a special tsunami weapon which caused it. By the time the weapon was ready for deployment in 2016, Steve Haines had be orchestrating a media build up to decieve the public into believing a dangerous tsunami was imminent. He had also manipulated his team into assisting him with a government operation to deploy the weapon into the ocean, disguised as a seismic suppressor which would "counteract the effect of the oncoming tsunami". However, Steve's plan backfired as the public became divided at the news, half expressing serious concern at his demonstrated weapon, and the other half supporting it. It eventually reached the point where the public broke out into riots spreading across the street. Ron, a hacker and part of the Franklin and Trevor team, intercepted Steve's communications to uncover the truth. Set out to stop Steve's plot, Ron sends Trevor as an undercover FIB agent to infiltrate the headquarters to gain Steve's trust and intercept his plans. On the day of the operation, Franklin and Trevor attempt to use an EMP to stop the deployment, but the chopper carrying the weapon plummets into the ocean as a result, and the fiasco blows the two's cover, leading to Franklin's arrest, but Trevor escapes. The weapon is lost in the alamo sea, but the government recover it and successfully repeat the operation, ultimately, disrupting the tectonic plate, leading to most of the state to become engulfed in a large-waved tsunami, killing hundreds. As citizens suffer, Haines calls Trevor, telling him he is angered at his true identity, also announcing they have Franklin held hostage.The dangerous tsunami has destroyed the main power supply, causing a blackout across all areas in San Andreas. According to the mayor, people rely on other power supplies, like battery packs. Weeks later, Trevor kills Steve, stopping his plan. Franklin and Trevor tour towards the tsunami weapon in a cargobob, but find the ocean drained, and decide to land and retrieve the weapon themselves. Upon encountering FIB Agents, the two put them all down before approaching the weapon, which emits a large circular force thrushing them backwards. Trevor shoots it with a shotgun, temporarily disabling it before hooking it up to the chopper. Back at the trailer, Ron promises to destroy the weapon, and he states the tsunami should end soon as the water will flow back to the ocean. It's not shown how, but Ron destroys the weapon, and whenever the player goes to Trevor's trailer after this point, the weapon will be in the outside. Effects Main parts of Los Santos and areas of Blaine county became completely flooded, and thousands of deaths occured. The aftermath changed the state forever, several buildings fell, thousands died, and the state became post-apocalyptic. This post-apocalyptic world is the free roam the player has in The Struggle Continues, with hardly any cars or people anywhere. Stores and services become limited, with only a select few still operating. Although the weapon was destroyed and Steve was killed, foiling his plans, the state was partly destroyed, meaning he sort of won.